1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel reaction product composition and a deposit- and ORI-inhibited motor fuel composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a reaction product composition obtained by reacting an alkyl-substituted phenol, an aldehyde, and a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and a deposit- and ORI-inhibited motor fuel composition containing such a reaction product.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,089 (Chibnik) discloses the use of a Mannich base product as a detergent additive in lubricant or fuel compositions. The Mannich base product is the reaction product of a high molecular weight alkyl-substituted hydroxy aromatic compound, a polyoxyethylene polyamine, and an aldehyde.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/245,591, filed Sept. 19, 1988, discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of one or more aliphatic carboxylic acids and a polyoxyalkylene diamine, the motor fuel composition having reduced engine ORI.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,937, filed June 27, 1988, discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of (i) a hydrocarbyl-substituted dibasic acid anhydride and (ii) a polyoxyalkylene diamine and an optional polymeric component which is a polyolefin polymer/copolymer, or mixtures thereof, of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbon.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 84,354, filed Aug. 12, 1987 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising (I) the reaction product of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine, and (II) a mixture comprising polyisobutylene ethylene diamine and polyisobutylene in a hydrocarbon solvent.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 000,230, filed Jan. 2, 1987 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine. An optional additional polymer/copolymer additive with a molecular weight of 500-3500 may also be employed in conjunction with the reaction product additive.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851 discloses a novel polyoxyalkylene diamine compound of the formula: ##STR1## where c has a value from about 5-150, b+d has a value from about 5-150, and a+e has a value from about 2-12. Motor fuel compositions comprising the novel polyoxyalkylene diamine, alone or in combination with a polymer/copolymer additive are also disclosed.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,337 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine in a gasoline motor fuel to reduce engine ORI and provide carburetor detergency.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,336 discloses the use of the mixture of: (i) the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine; and (ii) a polyolefin polymer/copolymer as an additive in motor fuel compositions to reduce engine ORI.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,103 discloses a motor fuel deposit control additive for use in internal combustion engines which maintains cleanliness of the engine intake system without contributing to combustion chamber deposits or engine ORI. The additive disclosed is a hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene polyamine ethane of molecular weight range 300-2500 having the formula ##STR2## where R is a hydrocarbyl radical of from 1 to about 30 carbon atoms; R' is selected from methyl and ethyl; x is an integer from 5 to 30; and R" and R'" are independently selected from hydrogen and --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH--).sub.y --H where y is an integer from 0-5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,306 (Lewis) discloses the use of hydrocarbyl poly (oxyalkylene) aminoesters which are monoesters of a hydrocarbyl-terminated poly (oxyalkylene) alcohol and a monocarboxylic C.sub.2 -C.sub.20 (amino-substituted) alkanoic acid as an ORI-controlling additive in motor fuel compositions.